virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre
Ogres (Oh-grr) are a race of strong, honorable, peaceful, cave-dwelling frog-eaters. They are large, thick-headed, slow-witted, and brutish as well as sloppy. The Ogre culture apparently revolves around brotherhood and strength, they show high regard for individuals who display great strength, and particularly enjoy matching their strength with others in sumo-wrestling matches. Most Ogres are a bit rude, and very crude, tending to say what they think and take what they want, no matter if it is rightfully another’s or not. The Ogres are not inherently evil, they are quite the opposite, and some can even be heroic. Ogres have a blood hatred toward the Burnakks and they favor lands not frequented by Burnakks, and are seldom seen near their encampments. Appearance: There is great variety in the Ogre species. They range in height from 6 feet to around 15 feet. At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong and they have huge ugly smiles. Their faces are a pale creamy white color and looks like the traditional Geisha face paint, though this is their real face. Most of the Ogres have a more muscular physique, usually hidden under their extremely fat appearance. They also wear loincloths that are very sumo-like in appearance which cover the backside as well as the front. Due to their enormous density, Ogres sink to the bottom of bodies of water and are thus helpless in such an environment. About the Race: Although they are dismissed by many races as mere savages, Ogres have a proud and noble society that revolves around the concept of honor. Personal and tribe honor are valued above material wealth and even an Ogre's own life, and the quickest way to provoke an Ogre's wrath is to insult his or her honor and/or his mother. Ogre society is based on skill, brotherhood, strength and wisdom. Skill in battle is one way for Ogres to bring honor to themselves and their tribe, a few of the others include: *Skill in Sumo *Knowledge of the World *Wisdom about the World Tribes and Mounds: Ogres live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, and seem to prefer warmer areas. Ogres are fairly carefree about their environment and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of trash, old food, and random junk that they leave in plain view. Despite their disgusting lifestyle, they love music and can play a variety of instruments such as the Pan Flute, Twig Pipe, Bongos, and other things of that nature. They also love racing, games, ale, and dancing, (which usually entails the dancer to jump up and down, failing his arms and attempting to sing along with the song being played) and can usually be charmed if offered any of these things. Ogres love music the most and usually end up doing things for a person that would let them listen, and dance to, a song that they have never heard before. They also love passing time soaking in hot springs, hunting for frogs, and passing on little bits of wisdom to anyone who will listen. Original Island: The Ogre originate on the island of Manu, in the higher, colder, mountainous regions, preferring the stark opposite of the Burnakk, who live in Larroreet. Sumo: Many Ogres are fond of the ancient style of combat, Sumo, which is a competitive contact sport where two wrestlers attempt to force one another out of a crude circular ring (made out of practically anything laying around) or to touch the ground with anything other than the soles of the feet. Loincloth: On these loincloths are sewn many symbols of an Ogres accomplishments in the sumo ring, these usually include some sort of design on a small piece of the cloth. The more an Ogres skill in battle increases the more symbols are sewn onto the loincloth. Once one is filled then the Ogre wrestles the Chieftain, if he wins then he is honored and his Loincloth is replaced with a clear cloth with a tassel sewn onto it, the more tassels an Ogre has, the more honored he is. His other cloth is placed onto the wall of the sumo mound for all to see. Motivations: Peace: Through times of peace the Ogre tend to spend time with their tribal friends and families, they harvest their special Ramen Fruit and in the evenings play and dance to music and have sumo-wrestling tournaments. They are determined to raise their honor for their tribe and for themselves, and hopefully get their tales told by elders for ages to come. Please see ‘Ogre Recipes for more food lists and the items they use for them. War: In times of war the Ogre tend to fight for whatever side is the one that meets up to their high expectations of honor, thus high diplomacy is required. If both sides don’t meet their expectations they will simply not fight. The Ogre are a wonderful race to have on your side, simply because their highly trained skills that seem to be a mix of a Willower in martial art skill and either a Priape or Rhinok in strength. They never use weapons and their battle strategies are very straight forward. Notable Ogre: (None yet.) Fur/Skin Colors: *Brown *Red *Black *Yellow